Cherry Blossom Tree
by lizziecamcats
Summary: Hana Akiyama meets Hijikata Toshizo, just a short fluffy simple story. Hijikata x OC, because I don't really agree with Chizuru.


**I do not own Hakuouki or any of its characters. I only own my OC. just a short one story I thought of. Enjoy! Read and review please! Your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Liz**

OC: Hana Akiyama

Hana Akiyama sighed.

"Welcome to Shimabara, Akiyama-san! My, my you look much lovelier than I expected you to be. Please, come. Let us show you to your room."

Hana forced a smile in front of the over-excited courtesan. "You can call me Mama if you want to, Akiyama-san. Can I call you Hana-chan? All the girls here call me Mama, well, because I'm in charge here. I arrange all the girl's performances, their night events and what nots. Do you know I've been working here for 30 years now? People say I still look the same as I have been but I don't know, all that sake may not have been so great on my skin…"

The travelling musician tuned the middle-aged woman out. She examined the tea house she was entering, there were quite a lot of decorations and the smell of perfume and flowers was very strong, even from the outside.

"In all my years here, we've never had such a famous musician playing for us before! I'm so excited and I'm sure the Shinsengumi are too! I mean, the Hana Akiyama, at our place! I'd never imagine that would happen!"

'Ugh…she's still talking?' Hana groaned internally. She never really liked talking to people, especially small talk. It felt so meaningless. She'd rather keep quiet until she had something to talk about. Of course, many took this as her being arrogant and snobbish just because she was the Emperor's favourite musician.

Her parents were music enthusiast and sent Hana to learn music at a very early age. When she was ten, she performed for the emperor as a representative of her school and village. The Emperor loved her music so much that he made her his personal musician and had her stay in the palace for the next ten years of her life. There she was given the opportunity to train under several famous musicians. Soon, she made a name for herself as she performed for many royal events and many ministers and samurai lords.

It was a few weeks ago when she was told to travel to Mibu to perform for the Shinsengumi. Apparently they did something great and the Emperor wanted to award them with the opportunity to watch her performance. As well as a free dinner and all expenses paid event at Shimabara.

The twenty year old followed behind Mama, "I'm surprised you're so young. I was really expecting someone my age, not that I'm old. I mean, you have so much under your belt already."

"Mama-san, are we there yet?" Hana was eager to get out of this lady's presence.

"Oh dear me, yes. Here we are. I've got a beautiful kimono prepared for you if you'll like to wear it for tonight's performance. I designed it myself and had it made at-"

"No thank you. I prefer to perform with my own clothes. Thank you for the offer though." Hana tried to smile. 'Please please please please leave,' she begged in her mind.

Mama giggled and waved her hand, "Alright Hana-chan, You go and have a good rest. I'll come call you when it's almost time for your performance. If you need someone to chat to, I'll be around as well as my other girls."

Hana kept her smile on until Mama left. She let it fall once she was alone. Hana untied the bag around her and unraveled her erhu.

"Maybe a little practice would be nice." She sat in an upright position with her niko on her lap and her bow in her right hand. Hana breathed calmly and lifted her bow ready to play the first note. An unwelcome shriek caused her to drop her bow. The shriek was followed by many giggles and loud voices.

Hana picked up her stuff and placed them back into her bag and tied it around her chest. She opened the door and came face to face with many colourfully made up eyes and faces.

"Akiyama-san! I heard you grew up in the palace! Please tell us about the prince."

"No, tell us about life at the palace, do you get really nice food?"

"Is it true you have 50 maids ?"

"Can we hear you play a little?"

"Where are you going?"

Hana gulped, "Please, I just want to find a quiet place to prepare myself for the performance tonight. If you don't mind…" She squeezed past the courtesans and dashed out of the tea house.

Moving around the town, she was surprised to find it very relaxing despite its hyper courtesan district. One shop caught her eye, the music store.

"Welcome, missy. Would you like to see the lastest shipment of instruments we just brought in?" A friendly old man beckoned her to take a look at his shop.

She nodded and made her way directly to the niko section. Hana felt like a kid at a toy store, there were so many selections! Although she already owned many niko and had an extensive collection at the palace, it wouldn't hurt to get one more right?

Finally she spotted a really beautiful niko at the corner of the room. It was placed separately from the rest. She touched it and felt her hands around the sound box.

"Oh my goodness! This…this…this isn't made of python skin! Its-"

"Boa skin!" she said in unison with the shopkeeper.

The old man chuckled, "It's so nice to see a young person who actually knows her nikos!"

"Sir, how much is this?" her eyes gleaming.

The shopkeeper rubbed his chin, "Hm…you know what I'll give you a discount since you're such a nice girl! 50% off!"

She squealed in delight and handed it the amount she needed to pay. He wrapped up the niko in a beautiful box and presented it to her.

"Make good use of it now."

"Thank you sir!" she smiled and waved goodbye.

As she left the shop she bumped into a large man and dropped the box. She screamed and picked it up again, hoping that there'd be no damages to the niko.

She turned to leave when she heard a rough voice, "Oi, girl, you bumped into me and you're not going to say sorry?"

Hana turned to face the man, he looked like a samurai but gave off a really bad vibe.

"I'm sorry." She said to him and turned to leave again. He held her wrist and pulled her close to him. She kept her box close to her as he brought his face close to hers. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Ya know, you're a pretty lady. How about dinner tonight as an apology?"

"No thanks, I've got other things planned." She tried to pull her arm from his grip.

He laughed as he watched her struggle and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Come on baby, I'm tame. Unless of course, you want me to go wild, I will for you." His eyes gleamed with lust and desire.

She elbowed him and he doubled over in pain, "No thanks."

Unfortunately for her, he recovered quickly and grabbed the back of her hair. She dropped her box unconsciously as she reached out to her head. She fell on her bum in pain and screamed when he tugged further on her hair.

"Stupid girl, you're going to pay!"

Before he could do anything, he was suddenly struck from behind. He let go of Hana's hair and fell to his knees.

She scrambled to get her box and away from the fallen man. Hana looked up to beautiful purple eyes. They stared down at her with such intensity. Those eyes belonged to none other than Hijikata Toshizo, not that she knew who he was. He returned his katana to its holder and nodded his head to his other comrades. The other men grabbed the unconscious ruffian and took him somewhere. Her rescuer held out one hand to her, she took it and got up with his help.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine." She avereted her eyes from his. She inspected the box and realised some parts of it were dented.

"Oh no!" she began unwrapping it in the middle of the street and took out the niko and inspected it. She sighed a breath of relied when she realised it was not damaged at all.

She put it back in the box and noticed the man still staring at her like she was some mad woman. Hana blushed, "Uh..I like nikos.."

"Clearly." He smiled slightly, "I've not seen you before, are you visiting the town?"

"I'm on a business trip." She responded, she couldn't tell him she was Hana Akiyama. What if he was as over-enthusiastic as Mama. That'd be horrifying.

"Business with nikos?" he pressed.

She nodded, "Yea, you could say that."

"Name."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Your name. What is it?" he bore his eyes into hers.

"Um…" she thought for a while, at the corner she spotted a cherry blossom tree, "Sakura…Ki…"

"Sakura Ki? A cherry blossom tree?"

'Uh oh he's not buying it.' Before she could admit to her lie, he turned around and began walking away.

"Goodbye Miss Ki, I hope to see you around." He said as he left. Hana felt dissatisfied with the goodbye and realised she forgot something.

She ran up to him and stopped in front of him. He had a surprised expression on his handsome face.

"Name."

"What?"

"Your name…sir." She added the last one to sound more respectful.

He smiled softly again, "Toshizo Hijikata."

Hana grinned, "Nice to meet you." This was the first time she had ever enjoyed meeting someone new. And speaking for that matter.

Back at the tea house, Hana donned a simple yukata for the performance. She didn't want to put on any make up and did her hair up simply. Her mind was filled with the thought of the man she met earlier, "Toshizo Hijikata.."

Suddenly she heard Mama's voice behind the door, "Hana-chan! It's time!"

Hana got her new niko out, "I'll be out in a minute."

She wasn't that excited to be playing for the shinsengumi. Hana had played numerous of times for old men in the military. She found it kind of gross that the girls here seemed too happy to know the shinsengumi were coming over. I mean, seriously? They were younger than her and they were gushing over elderly men? Ew.

Hana followed behind Mama's lead. Other girls followed behind her, all giggling and whispering to each other.

"I wanna get a glimpse of Harada-san, he's so cool."

"I think Nagakura-san is cooler!"

Hana thought the girls were mad. But when Mama opened the door leading to the room where the Shinsengumi men waited for her, she finally understood. Most were young men not much older than her. She made an 'oh' sound but quickly covered her mouth.

"I present the one and only Hana Akiyama!" Mama did some sort of 'ta-da!' pose.

Hana gave a low bow and made her way to the front of the room. She heard a loud gasp and all heads turned to one of the men. It was Hijikata Toshizo.

"Toshi, are you alright?" An older man asked next to him.

Toshizou regained his calm position and straight face, "I'm fine."

Hana, however, couldn't hold in her surprise.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" she pointed a finger at him.

One of the men laughed out loud, "Seems like they know each other. Hijikata-san, spill."

Toshizou glared at Souji, "I just helped her on the street before. That ruffian we've been trying to catch was disturbing her that's all."

Something clicked in Hana's mind, "Ah! Uh! Yes, thank you for helping me, uh…right..the music.."

She scrambled to her position and held her niko out. Hana felt Toshizou's stare on her, she couldn't look up to meet his eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that her face was as red as a tomato that moment. Slowly but surely, she descended into a soothing song. Unconsciously, she had chosen to play a love song. The song was one meant for a girl to play to the man she admired from afar. She blushed harder at how strangely appropriate under her circumstances.

Her performance went on well and she received claps and cheers from all the men. Only Toshizou didn't clap. The other girls came in and began to entertain the men by chatting to them and pouring them sake.

Hana felt very out of place. She bowed and decided to take her leave before she embarrassed herself. A hand shot out to stop her, "Hey, join us." said a friendly voice.

She turned to the person she assumed was Harada-san, the girls were gushing over him and calling out his name as they entered.

"Oh come on, Sano! Don't get her too. You get all the women." Nagakura pouted.

Heisuke chuckled, "I think women just don't like old men like you."

"Whacha say you brat?" Heisuke received a huge blow on his head.

"How old are you anyway, Hana-chan?" Harada asked her. She shifted back to her spot, "I'm twenty this year."

"Aw shucks." The youngest member said as he rubbed his head.

Nagakura guffawed, "I can't believe, you were targeting her, Heisuke?"

He blushed and turned away, "N-no! Nothing like that."

"Well, anyway we know that someone else already has his eyes on her." Souji teased. He eyed Toshizou cheekily.

Toshizou grunted and stood up, "I'm going out for fresh air."

It was silent when he was leaving. Once he left the oldest man spoke up, "Souji, you made him angry."

"But Kondou-san, it's true.." Souji acted innocently.

"Yea, maybe you should go comfort him, Hana-chan." Harada grinned at her. She blushed, "Uh..okay…"

She got up and went to find Toshizou. It was difficult since he chose the most secluded spot to hide away from all the parties.

"Hijikata-san." She spoke up nervously once she found him. Again his piercing purple eyes met hers and she gulped.

"Miss Ki." He sounded a little angry.

She looked down from his gaze, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lie. Its just, once people know my name they like, get really hyper and annoying."

"Even if you told me your real name, I wouldn't act like that."

She thanked God for that.

"So…you okay?" she asked him.

He looked out the balcony to the cherry blossom trees in the garden. "Would you play a song for me?"

Hana smiled, "Sure." She sat and began playing her niko. Again, she unconsciously played a love song. She felt a bit of unease, hopefully he wouldn't know they were love songs and he wouldn't get the hint she was unconsciously giving to him.

"You seem to like playing love songs." He stated.

'Ugh..he knows…' she mentally face palmed.

"I guess they just fit the mood.." she tried to avoid his eyes.

"I see."

An awkward silence surrounded them. She wondered how long this was going to last.

"So do you have someone in mind when you play those songs?" he suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Mmmm…no one…" she lied again, "What about you? Do these songs bring anyone to mind for you?"

He frowned, not wanting to answer.

"Yes, a girl I know. Her name is Chizuru."

'So he has someone.' Hana felt her heart sank.

"She left me for someone else. A more powerful….man." he paused at the last word, "It was a few years ago, these songs make me think of her."

Hana forced a smile, "I hope one day you'll listen to these songs and be able to think of someone else. Someone who can make you happy." She got up, "I shall take my leave."

She never turned back to Toshizou. Neither did she return to the Shinsengumi group. She went straight to her room. Hana cried herself to sleep, "Don't be stupid, we just met. It's unlikely we'll ever meet again anyway. I shouldn't hope for stupid things like that.."

Hana keep a poker face and ignored the question when Mama asked her about her puffy eyes in the morning. She bowed and thanked Mama for her generosity in letting her stay and made her way back home.

Hijikata Toshizou soon became just a dream to her. She could never forget those eyes but she didn't want to dwell on her feelings. However they lasted longer than she expected.A year past and still she couldn't stop thinking about him. As she wrote songs, she kept him on her mind and he inspired most of her songs.

"You called for me, your highness." She bowed before the emperor.

He chuckled, "My dear! I'm having some guests over tonight. I would love for you to play for them."

"As you wish, your highness."

That night, Hana donned new exquisite clothes, presented by the king. She decided she would play her Mibu boa-skin niko, it became a favourite of hers over the past year. She entered the hall where the emperor and his guests were. She was surprised to see the guests; the shinsengumi.

Her eyes locked once more to the ones that haunted her dreams. Hana tried to keep her nerves calm and faked a smile at the emperor.

"Thank you for presenting me this grand opportunity, your highness."

"Well, go on, dear, play! Bring us into your world!" the emperor grinned.

Hana took a breath before playing. 'Shoot, it's one of the songs I made about Hijikata Toshizou. Meh, I'm sure they won't find out."

Once the songs ended, she gave a low bow and waited for the emperor to dismiss her.

"My dear Hana, that song was so sad. You wrote it didn't you?"

She gulped, "Yes I did."

"It was truly splendid. So vivid, so honest. It sounded like you were playing for a lost love."

Hana pretended to laugh, "Haha…does it? I didn't know…"

"Well, you're free to go now."

She bowed and left as quickly as she could. Once in her room, she sighed.

"That's the end of it, why does he make me so nervous?"

She rolled around in her bed and found she couldn't sleep.

"It's probably midnight, those men would have left by now." She told herself and left her room for a walk. She found a lovely spot by the pond under a cherry blossom tree. Hana was happy to be surrounded by the peace and tranquility of mother nature. With her niko, she played again the song earlier. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her heart cry out through the song itself.

Hana wiped the tears away, "Silly me, crying over someone I barely know."

"May I know this person you barely know?" came a deep voice.

Approaching her was him.

"Hijikata-san! What are you doing here?"

He kept a poker face, "The emperor allowed the Shinsengumi to stay the night at the royal guest houses. I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk. So who is it?"

She laughed nervously, "No one! Hahahahaha!"

Toshizou walked until he was right in front of her.

"Love songs and sad songs, I still think of one person, you are that person."

Hana couldn't help it, it was too terrible.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT KIND OF HAIKU IS THAT?" She placed her niko down before she could drop it. Hana held her sides, they were hurting because she laughed too much.

Toshizou blushed, "I'm trying to be romantic and straight forward."

Hana looked at his red face and laughed again.

"Oh man…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She let out another row of laughs.

Hijikata got frustrated and grabbed the collar of her yukata. He silenced her with his lips.

She was surprised at his sudden gesture but kissed back. Once they parted she giggled, "So you think of me now when you listen to love songs?"

He nodded with a soft smile, "I'm guessing that song was about me as well?"

She kissed the tip of his nose, "You could say that."

"Well I hope I'll be the inspiration for more of your happy songs." He whispered before closing the gap between them again, "My cherry blossom tree."


End file.
